


BUSES CROSSROADS

by Houndmancometh



Category: bus - Fandom
Genre: Highway, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Summary: buses into the sunset and distances amore





	BUSES CROSSROADS

BUSES CROSSROADS

Distance no option  
Destination to capture  
Image in a picture  
Wheels maneuvering the roads  
Welcome aboard and behold  
Routes through various highways  
It all started during the Stagecoach days  
Rocky roads then to highways now  
Drivers educated in being engineering wise  
Total endurance in energize  
Safety of importance is the otherwise  
The bus design that captures the mind  
The seating arrangement all combined  
It’s the comfort the minute you recline back  
The specifications all add up to the fact  
Restful night sleep  
But try not to snooze deep  
That request is hard to keep  
The bus motor’s zoom  
They sound like a beginning musical tune  
The engine’s functioning on pitch  
The Driver in control at the switch  
Nonetheless, Grassroots with buses on thought  
I have many scale buses that I brought  
But now buses start your engines  
Journey into travel  
The start being noble  
Let your sunrise fill the day into sundown  
Buses in my soul can be found

**Author's Note:**

> buses into the sunset and distances amore


End file.
